What Ever It Takes
by justemilyhere
Summary: UPDATE: Tom is now ill will Sam be able to look after him in the same way? When Sam is taken ill will Tom be right by her side What Ever It Takes? First Fanfic please review! Chapter 21 now up!
1. Chapter 1

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 1

Morning sunlight streamed into the window as Sam slowly opened her eyes. She was expecting to roll over and snuggle into Tom's arms but found his side of the bed empty. As she pushed herself into a more seated position, she felt a sudden sharp pain on the right side of her abdomen.

'Tom!' She shouted

'What?' Shouted Tom up the stairs

'Come here' she replied, pain obvious in her voice.

'But Sam, we need to get ready for work...' said Tom walking up the stairs.

'Whats wrong?' He continued sitting down on the bed and pulling Sam into a hug.

'I don't feel so good' mumbled Sam into Tom's chest.

'You do look a bit pale and you've got a slight temprature. How about I make you some toast? You might feel better after you've eaten something.' said Tom with a really concerned look on his face

'No, I'm not hungry' replied Sam releasing herself from Tom's arms and standing up.

But as she got up off the bed a sudden wave of nausea hit her and she ran into the ensuite to be sick.

As she was crouched over the toilet she felt Tom's warm hand on her back.

'Sam, Why don't you take today off?' He suggested.

'No, I'll be fine' replied Sam splashing her face with cold water.

'If you say so' said Tom walking out of the ensuite to get ready for work.

**Fifthteen minutes Later... **

Sam and Tom where in the car on their way to work when Sam felt another sharp pain in the right side of her abdomen.

'Ow' she said under her breath.

'You OK?' Said Tom noticing the look of discomfort on Sam's face.

'Tom,Can you pull over I think I'm going to be sick' said Sam shakily.

'OK' said Tom pulling over and get turning off the engine.

Sam immediately opened the door and ran to the nearest bush to be sick again. Tom followed wondering what was wrong with his fiancée.

'Sam, Your Obviously not well. How about I take you back home and put you to bed?' Suggested Tom looking at his watch. It was already quarter past eight and their shift started at half past.

'OK' said Sam finally giving in.

As Tom tried to help her up from the floor the pain in her abdomen suddenly flared up.

'Ahhhh' she screamed

'Woah! Shhh. It's ok baby.' Said Tom as her pulled Sam into a hug and rubbed her back 'Where does it hurt?' Questioned Tom. He was really worried about Sam now.

'The right side of my abdomen' whispered

Suddenly the penny dropped for Tom. Sam was showing all of the symptoms of appenditis.

'Right Sam. I'm going to call an ambulance because I think you might have appenditis' said Tom trying to reassure Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 2 

The ambulance pulled up after what felt like an eternity to Tom. As soon as it pulled up Iain and Jeff got out.

'Alright mate! What can we do for you?' Said Jeff

'It's Sam. I think she's got 's vomited twice already and has complained of pain on the right side of her abdomen.' Said Tom. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, it was probably Zoe, wondering were him and Sam where.

'Sam, Princess. It's Jeff can you open your eyes for me?' Said Jeff bending down to look at Sam who was still gripping onto Tom. Sam reluctantly opened her eyes and looked directly at Jeff.

'Good Girl.' Soothed Jeff 'now can you tell me where it hurts?'

'The right side of my abdomen' said Sam, groaning as another wave of pain came over her.

'Right. How about we get you into the ambulance? Then we can fix you with some pain relief. How does that sound?' Said Jeff. 'Iain get the trolley and a couple of blankets please'

'Right you are Jeff' Replied Iain.

'And radio the ED to let them know who we have got coming in' Jeff whispered into Iain's ear.

**Meanwhile at the ED... **

'Noel, You haven't seen or heard anything from Sam and Tom. They should have been here half an hour ago!' Said Zoe angryly.

'Yes I have actually! Iain radioed saying that him and Jeff are bringing Sam in because Tom suspects she's got appenditis' replied Noel.

'Oh dear! That's all we need right now!' Said Zoe walking off to tell Tess and Charlie.

'Right everyone! Gather round' said Charlie as everyone gathered around the nurses station.

'I've got some very Bad news' Continued Charlie 'Sam is being brought in with suspected appenditis. The paramedics have already picked her up so she will be arriving shortly.

'We are prewarning you because we want you to treat her like any other patient that comes into this department' said Tess

'Right, that will be all! Keep up the good work everyone!' Said Charlie

**Back with Sam and Tom... **

Jeff, with help from Tom, had managed to get Sam onto the trolley and into the ambulance.

'Tom are you coming with us or following behind?' Iain asked Tom

'Well I've got my car here because me and Sam where travelling to work when I called you so I think I'm going to follow behind' said Tom.

'No, Tom I want you to stay' said Sam grabbing hold of Tom's hand.

'Looks like I'm staying then!' Said Tom smiling sheepishly.

'OK are we all ready to go then?' Said Jeff from the front of the ambulance.

'No Jeff Wait! Tom can you my bag from the car please' said Sam.

'OK' replied Tom 'I'll only be a second Jeff.

Once Tom was safely back in the ambulance slowly made its way to Holby City ED.


	3. Chapter 3

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 3

The journey to the ED was uneventful. When then the ambulance pulled up in front of the ED Sam started to worry.

'Tom..' whispered Sam. She didn't want Iain to hear what they where saying.

'Yes babe?' Replied Tom talking hold of Sam's hand

'What if people treat me differently?' She asked.

'Don't worry about that. Zoe already knows that you are on your way in and i'm sure she has mentioned it to everyone. Just focus on getting better eh?'he said kissing her forehead.

'Yeah... Getting better' Sam mumbled before the trolley was wheeled out of the ambulance.

The ED was hectic when Jeff and Iain wheeled Sam in.

'You chose the right time to get ill Sam! Right in the middle of flu season!' Joked Iain.

'Oh yeah because I really chose to get ill Iain!' Said Sam sounding annoyed. She was tired and in a considerable amount of pain and didn't need Iain making silly comments.

'Ahh Sam your here!' Said Zoe 'Right Jeff take her straight to CDU. I don't think Sam wants to be in full view of everyone' she continued.

Iain and Jeff wheeled Sam into CDU,with Tom following closely behind, and when she was comfortable said their goodbyes.

'Get well soon princess' Said Jeff with a cheeky smile on his face.

'Yeah Get well soon. You'll soon be fighting fit!' said Iain sheepishly.

'Thank you for all you help' Said Tom just as the two men where exiting CUD.

'Keep us updated Tom' Said Jeff patting Tom on the arm.

As soon as the paramedics had left Zoe walked into CDU to have a look at Sam.

'Right Sam can you tell me some of your symptoms?' Said Zoe putting on some gloves.

'Vomiting, Nausea, Fever,Loss of appetite and excruciating pain the the lower abdomen.' Replied Sam awkwardly as Zoe prodded her abdomen

'All the signs of early appendicits.' Said Zoe with a puzzled look on her face. 'Right I'm gong to need a Blood and Urine sample just to rule out any underlying conditions. But I am 99.9% sure you have appendicitis.' Finished Zoe.

'Does that mean she will need emergency surgery?' Asked Tom.

'Yes most probably' replied Zoe

'Great!' Mumbled Sam. She hated being ill.

'I'm just off to see if Keller have a bed for you to be transferred to now. A nurse will be in shortly to take some blood.' Said Zoe as she exited the cubicle, leaving Sam and Tom alone.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Zoe had just put her head around the curtian and said that Sam's bed up on Keller would be ready in ten minutes.

'Sam, Would you like me too go home and get you a few things to keep you comfortable? Pajamas and dressing gown maybe? It's just your going to be here a few days' Asked Tom.

'Yeah, That would be really nice. I love you' said Sam kissing Tom lightly on the cheek.

'I love you too. Make sure you get some rest.' Said Tom walking out of the cubicle. He made a mental note to stop off at tescos on his way home to get some of Sam's favourite foods.


	4. Chapter 4

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 4

Big Mac had arrived shortly after Tom left to transfer Sam up to Keller. When she arrived the biggest side room on the ward was reserved for her she made a mental note to thank Zoe as it was her who had organised this.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when a blonde haired nurse walked in.

'Hello, I'm Chantelle and I will be looking after you for the next few days. Is there anything I can get you?' She said.

'No thank you. My fiancé should be here soon anyway' Replied Sam. All she wanted to do was go to sleep in Tom's arms.

'Okay! Miss Campbell should be in shortly to talk you through your treatment. If you need anything then don't hesitate to let me know' said Chantelle skipping out of the room and towards the nurses station where Arthur was sat.

'Arthur, I recognise the patient in side room 3 but I don't know where from' asked Chantelle.

'She's a doctor in the ED.' Said Arthur not looking up from the computer screen.

'Oh it must be terrible for her! You know having to be a patient in her own hospital. But you know what they say! Doctor's make the worst patients!' continued Chantelle wondering off to deal with another paitent.

'Yeah..' Mumbled Arthur before getting back to work.

* * *

'Hey' Tom said making his way into Sam's room with a pink holdal and a few tesco bags.

'Hey Yourself' Replied Sam using the remote to make the bed into a more seated position. She had just got off to sleep when Chantelle had left.

'I got you everything you asked for. Pajamas, Dressing gown, Hot water bottle,Fluffy pink slippers and lots of things to keep you occupied!' Said Tom gesturing to the pink holdal in the corner of the room.

'What's in the tesco bags?' Asked Sam.

'Just a few treats for when your out of surgery. You'll be nil by mouth until then' said Tom 'But just so you know I've got a big bar of Cadburys Chocolate, Grapes, Strawberrys and a couple of cans of Monster energy because the anesthetic can make you feel lethargic. I also got you these' said Tom revealing a big bunch of red roses from behing his back.

'Oh! Tom you didn't have to!' Said Sam blushing slightly.

'Yes I did.' Said Tom wrapping his arms around Sam.

At that moment Serena walked in to Sam's room to talk through her treatment

'No, love making in my hospital!' She joked.

As soon as she said this Tom jumped off Sam's bed and went and stood next to Serena.

'Moving Swifty on...' said Serena, looking at Tom. 'Right I've had a look at your notes and I would clear you to have surgery to remove your appendix today. I think it would be best if we did an open appendectomy beacause of how inflamed you appendix is. I've got a slot in my theatre list at 3pm today so I can fit you in then. Until then i'm going to start you on some antibiotics just to be on the safe side. Would that be OK?' Continued Serena.

'Yeah, I just have a quick question to ask' Said Sam nervously.

'Ask away!'replied Serena.

'How long approximately will I be off from work? Its just I hate sitting around doing nothing all day' Asked Sam looking at Tom.

'I understand. But It's hard to say at this point, but if I was you I would take at least a fortnight off to give your body a chance to recover' replied Serena looking down at Sam's notes. 'Is that everything?' Serena said

'Yes' said Sam looking down at her hands.

'Well I'll be off then! See you at 3pm' said Serena as she walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 5 

3pm slowly rolled around. It was finally time for Sam's surgery. Chantelle had come and helped her change into a hospital gown, much to Sam's disapproval. Her and Tom where now sat on her bed in each others arms waiting for a porter to come and take Sam into theatre.

'Tom, I don't want it done' Sam mumbled into his chest.

'Sam babe you've got to have it done. Otherwise you will be sicker than you already are.' Tom said rubbing Sam's back.

Shortly after this a porter arrived to take Sam off to theatre. Tom got off the bed and helped Sam get under the covers.

'Now Sam, everything is going to be OK. Miss Campbell is the best surgeon in the hospital so your in good hands. I'll be right by your side when you wake up. I Love You.' Tom said as Sam was being wheeled out.

'I love you too!' Replied Sam.

**A little while Later... **

Tom was on his way down to the ED to update Zoe on Sam when he bumped into fletch in the corridor.

'Fletch!' shouted Tom

'Hey Tom! Alright mate! Charlie told me about Sam. How is she?' Replied Fletch.

'She's just gone off for surgery now. I was on my way to the ED actually to ask you a favour.' Replied Tom

'Anything for you mate!' Said Fletch slapping Tom on the arm.

'Could you get everyone from the ED to sign this for Sam? I think I will really cheer her up knowing that you are all thinking of her.' Said Tom handing Fletch a get well soon card for Sam.

'Yeah sure! I might even get some of us to pop up after our shifts have ended if she would like that?' Replied Fletch

'Umm maybe we should wait until tomorrow. I'm not sure that Sam's going to want people fussing over her when she's just woken up. But by all means come up tomorrow!' Said Tom.

'OK mate. I understand. Nat was the same after she had had the kids. Now I've got to go now, I'll make sure that this gets signed.' Said Fletch walking off towards the ED.

**One Hour Later.. **

Serena was just making the final stitches in Sam's abdomen. She had successfully removed Sam's appendix without any complications. She walked out of theatre and saw Tom waiting nearby.

'Ah Dr Kent, Just the person I've been wanting to speak too! Sam's surgery was a success. We safely removed her appendix without any compilations. She's just woken up and I believe she is asking for you.' Said Serena opening the door to Sam's room.

'Tom...' Sam mumbled. Her mouth until was dry and she didn't have enough energy to even keep her eyes open.

'Welcome back sleeping beauty! How are you feeling?' Said Tom gently stroking her cheek.

'I'll leave you two alone' Serena said from the door.

'Tired and Sore.' Sam replied.

'Well get some rest and we will chat more in the morning' said Tom settling himself in the chair beside Sam's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 6

**The Next Day Morning... **

Tom had had the worst night sleep in all his life. He had woken several time in the nigh with a reccuring nightmare that Sam's surgery had gone wrong. He looked at the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. This filled him with a sense of relief, she was going to be OK.

It was only seven in the morning and Sam had not yet woken up. It would probably be another few hours Tom thought to himself. He decided he would busy himself by tidying up Sam's room. He put the red roses in vase and put them on the cabinet near Sam's bed so they would be the first thing she saw when she woke up. He tipped a can of monster energy into a cup because he knew Sam would immediately ask for one when she woke up.

Half an hour after Tom has woken up Chantelle came into the room to check on how Sam was doing. She had shaken her awake and was now checking her SATs.

'How are you feeling today then Sam?' Asked Chantelle cheerily.

'Bloddy awful' Replied Sam pulling the covers up over her head.

'Well how about we get you sat in the chair? It will make you feel much better afterwards' said Tom.

Chantelle nodded in agreement.

'Only if I can have some chocolate' said Sam.

'Of course but you have to be sat in the chair before I give it to you' said Tom trying to bribe Sam into getting out of bed.

'OK' said Sam pulling the covers off her head and down to the foot of the bed. She finally sat up and transferred herself into the chair. 'Can I have some chocolate now?' Said Sam sticking her tounge out.

'Yeah!' Said Tom opening the packet.

Whilst Sam was sat in the chair talking to Tom, Chantelle made Sam's bed and sorted out Sam's medication.

'Sam...' said Tom just after Chantelle had left the room.

'Yes' Sam replied with a mouth full of chocolate.

'While you where in theatre yesterday I jumped into Fletch and he said that he wanted to come and see you a bit later with some of the other staff from the ED. Would that be OK?' Asked Tom.

'Well.. it depends who you mean by 'some of the other staff'' Replied Sam

'It shouldn't be too many people. Probably Fletch, Jeff, Zoe, Rita, Robyn, Jamie and Ash. Oh any maybe Iain' said Tom

'No, No not Iain. I don't want to see Iain' said Sam laying her head on Tom's shoulder

'Why?' Replied Tom gently stroking Sam's hair.

'I just don't want him to come and see me.' Replied Sam yawning.

'If you say so. How about you get back into bed so you can have a little snooze?' said Tom

'Only if you help me to the toilet first' said Sam stitting up and gesturing towards the ensuite bathroom.

'OK' replied Tom standing up.

* * *

It was now 5pm and Fletch's shift had nearly ended. He was planning on going to see Sam that evening as he hadn't seen her since she was admitted to the hospital. On his way to work that morning he had stopped off and gotten her a few things to cheer Sam up. He also wanted to ask some of the other staff from the ED swell but he wasn't sure who. Zoe was on nights all week, Jeff didn't finish his shift till late and Ash had been off all week with the flu. That only left Iain. That's when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Tom.

'Alright mate! How's Sam?' Said Fletch.

'She's fine. I was just calling to tell you that Sam didn't really like the idea of Iain coming to see her. I don't know why.' Replied Tom.

'Oh Right! I was just on my way up. See you in a few minutes' said Fletch as her hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 7

When Fletch arrived he saw Sam and Tom snuggled together on the bed.

'So how are the love birds then' said Fletch walking into Sam's room.

'Well' said Sam trying to sit up.

'We've all missed you at work!' Said Fletch

'If I'm really honest I've really missed working. I just want to get back to normal.' Said Sam looking at her hands. 'But its all ok! I get to go home tomorrow!' Finished Sam.

'Who said that?' Said Tom with a confuzed look on his face.

'Oh Serena came around and said that when you where asleep.' Replied Sam grabbing her towel and shampoo and heading towards the ensuite for a shower.

'Well you could have woken me up!' Shouted Tom just before the ensuite door closed.

'Women!' Said Tom.

'Right, This was only a flying visit because I have to get home Nat and the kids. See you when you return to work' said Fletch standing up, leaving Sam's gift on the bed.

'Bye!' Said Tom.

* * *

It was 7pm and Sam had dried her hair and was now sitting on the bed wondering what to do.

'I'm bored Tom.' Said Sam

'How about we put on a film?' Said Tom putting out his laptop on the table.

'Only if I get to cuddle up to you...' replied Sam lying down on the bed.

'I'm sure that can arranged' said Tom tickiling Sam's foot.

'Stop it Tom!' Said Sam with a huge grin on her face. 'No seriously Tom your hurting me'

'Ok Ok!' Said Tom laying down on the bed and smuggling up to Sam.

'So what are we watching Dr Kent?' Said Sam

'I don't know! What do you want to watch Dr Nicholls?' Teased Tom

'The Imbetweeners Movie. I need cheering up.' Said Sam yawning.

'OK' said Tom pressing play on the laptop.

* * *

It was 9:30pm and the film had just finished. Sam had fallen asleep over an hour ago with her head on his chest. He wanted to get up and pack away the laptop but didn't want to wake Sam up. He shuffle over to the side of the bed. This made sam's grip on him tighten even more, she didn't want him leave the bed.

'Come on Sam I need to pack away the laptop' pleaded Tom

'Noo..' Mumbled Sam in her sleep.

'Please Sam.. just let me go' said Tom a small grin on his lips

Sam finally let Tom go but not without a fight.

* * *

**The Next Morning.. **

It was 9am and Sam still wasn't awake. She was due to be discharged at around 12 pm but knowing he NHS they wouldn't be allowed home until 3pm. Tom knew that Sam wasn't ready to go home. She needed more time to rest and let her body recover, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. As soon as Sam was free to leave she would be asking him when she could return to work. Sam gave out a small murmor which pulled Tom away from his thoughts.

'Good morning sleeping beauty' Said Tom looking into Sam's deep blue eyes.

'What time is it?' Replied Sam

'Quarter to ten babe' replied Tom looking at his watch.

'Maybe I should think about getting up then. After all I am going home today!' Said Sam cheerily

'Sam, I don't think you ready' Said Tom.

'Well I think I am' said Sam walking over to the ensuite.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed and finally it was time for Sam to go home.

'Do you want to go down to the ED to see everyone before we go home? We need to speak to Zoe to organise some sick leave for you anyway' Tom said to Sam as they walked out of Keller hand in hand.

'No. Can we go tomorrow? I'm really tired' said Sam yawning.

'If you say so...' said Tom reaching in his pocket for hi car keys.

'Your carriage awaits' he said to Sam holding open the car door.

'Why thank you' replied Sam as she clipped herself in for the journey back home.


	8. Chapter 8

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 8 

When Sam and Tom arrived home Sam wanted to cook her and Tom dinner but Tom wouldn't let her.

'You are going straight up to bed' said Tom guiding Sam into the master bedroom

'But I've just spent the past two days resting in I really want to do is go for a run! Please Tom' said Sam wrapping her hands around Tom's neck.

'Nope! Serena said that you must rest for 2 weeks. At least do what she says until your stitches have come out!' Said Tom pulling her closer.

'If you say so..' Said Sam.

* * *

**A few days later.. **

Sam has still not had her stiches out but was itching to get back to work. She had emailed Zoe and she was OK for Sam to return to work. Tom had been on the night shift so he would be asleep most of the day she would just have to say that she was going shopping or something in case he woke up and wonder where she was. With everything in place she got in the car to travel to work.

When she arrived it felt like she had never been away. Zoe had said to that if she felt unwell at any point during the day she should let her know.

The first three hours of her shift has passed without anything major happening but it wasn't until after lunch that Sam started to feel dizzy. She also had a dull ache where her stiches where. Being the stubborn person she was she carried on as normal.

It wasn't until a very violent drunk man, with a very nasty head wound, took a disliking to something that Sam said. He hit her square in the stomach. This action alone made Sam groan in pain and grip onto the side of the bed. Luckily, Ash had seen what had happened and was able to take control of the situation.

'Lily, please can you clean out Mr Smith's head wound' he said putting his arm around Sam's shoulders and guiding her into an empty cubicle.

'I'm going to get Zoe to check you over' he said closing the curtains behind him.

Almost immediately Zoe walked into the cubicle.

'Sam..' she she said sitting down on the bed. 'Ash told me what happened. I think its best if you go home. And please take another week off I don't think your ready to be back at work.' She continued

'I was beginning to think the same thing too' Sam said.

'OK, how about you go and get your things from your locker. And I will get you some pain killers to take home. How does that sound?' Said Zoe walking out if the cubicle.

'OK' record replied Sam following her and heading towards the staff room.

* * *

When she returned home she found Tom fast asleep on the sofa. She didnt want to wake him because he looked so peaceful. So instead she snuggled up with him and kissed his nose. This single action was enough to wake him up.

'Good Morning! Or should I say afternoon.' Said Sam with a big smile on her face.

'Oh' he said groggily. 'I didn't realise'

'It's fine. You look like you've had a rough night. Go back to sleep.' Said Sam getting up off the sofa.

But before she had a chance to walk away Tom grabbed her hand.

'No, I want you to stay with me' he said.

'Well that's OK with me' she said sitting back down and snuggling down into his arms.

* * *

**Later That Evening... **

Tom had woken up at around 6pm again Tom had declared that sleep was no longer an option for

'Tom I've been thinking.' Said Sam.

'So have I.' Replied Tom.

'Go on you first' she said.

'How about I book us a wedding planner to get the cogs in motion for our big day?' He said kissing her nose.

'I've been thinking about that too' Sam said. 'I don't want a big white dress or a huge cake.I've already done that with Dylan and we all know how that ended. I just want it to be me you and our parents.I'm Sorry if that's not what you want'

'Sam, it's fine. It's better that I know now what you want than when its to late. Thank you for telling me. I love you' Said Tom giving Sam a huge hug

'I love you too' she replied.

* * *

**a/n I need some more ideas so I can continue this fic! Please feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM them to me. **

**Thank you! Emily xx **


	9. Chapter 9

3What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 9

**A/n Thank you to all of those who messaged me with ideas. Special thanks to cenalover and 1357wombat who have given me lots of ideas to keep this story going! **

Tom was awaken by his phone ringing. The first thing he saw was the top of Sam's head. She had fallen asleep in his arms while they where watching TV that night and he didn't have the heart to wake her up so he had decided to carry her to bed. Reaching over to the bedside table to answer his phone. It was Zoe.

'Hello' he said sliding out of bed trying not to wake Sam up.

'Hey Tom. I was just calling to ask how Sam was?' Said Zoe

'She's fine. Sleeping at the moment. Why do you ask?' Asked Tom

'Oh something happened yesterday. Just wanted to check that she was OK' replied Zoe

'What happened?' Said Tom starting to get angry with his boss.

'Oh a patient just got a bit out of control. Nothing to worry about!' She said reassuring Tom

'A Paitent? Sam told me she went shopping. Not back to work...' questioned Tom

'You'll have to speak to Sam about it. See you back at work on Monday!' She said hanging up.

As Tom put the phone down Sam stirred.

'Who where you talking to?' She said sitting up and shuffiling over to sit next to him.

'Zoe, She told me that you went back to work yesterday. Why did you do it Sam?' Said Tom. He was trying to keep a lid on his temper because he knew that getting angry with her wasn't going to solve anything.

'I don't know Tom. Why should it matter to you anyway?' Sam said slightly annoyed

'Because I care about you! What happens if you got badly hurt?' Said Tom standing up

'Tom, I don't need baby a baby sitter. I'm 28 years old for goodness sake!' She said walking over to her chest of draws and pulling out her running kit before walking into the ensuite and slamming the door angrily.

'Well maybe I will not bother if you are going to act like that!' He replied throwing his phone onto the bed and walking downstairs.

**Ten minutes later.. **

Sam emerged from the ensuite bathroom in her full running kit and trainers. Serena had saud that she couldn't do any exercise for two weeks after her stitches came out but she needed to get away. Clear her head.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get a protein didn't notice that Tom was sat at the kitchen table until he cleared his throat.

'Where are you going?' He asked

'For a run.' She replied bluntly

'Sam, you know what Serena said.' He said trying to convince her out of going.

'Tom I know the risks. I just need to get out of the house and clear my head' Said Sam before walking out of the kitchen and slamming the front door.

'Why is she so stubborn...' Tom said to himself.

* * *

Sam had been running for half an house when she stopped for a breather. She was exhausted and she hadn't ran that far. Then she remembered that she hadn't been for a run in over two weeks. She of going again and she started to feel really dizzy. She knew she was overdoing it. The floor was very icy because it was the middle of winter. Walking over a patch of ice a sudden dizzy spell came over her and she feel on the floor and heard a pop in her knee. She looked down and didn't like what she saw...


	10. Chapter 10

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 1

**A/N Saturdays casualty was unbelievable! But the ending was so cute! They finally got married which made made me so happy! But have they left for good or are they coming back after Christmas? But whatever happens I will be continuing this fic. Emily xx **

Her right knee was totally misshapen and out of place. She tried to bend it it as she did pain shot up her leg. She need help now. She decided to call Tom. She got his contact up on her phone and hit dial. He picked up on the first ring.

'Sam! Where are you? Are you OK?' Said Tom

'No. I slipped on some ice and my knee its dislocated and Tom it really hurts..' she moaned into the phone

'OK stay calm I'm coming' he said putting down the phone and slipping on some shoes.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tom had walked into the park and saw Sam in a heap on the floor. He ran over to her and she immediately wrapped her hands around his neck.

'Tom, I'm really sorry! I've messed everything up haven't I.' Said Sam crying into Tom's chest.

'No you haven't Sam. Look everything is going to be ok. We need to call an ambulance to get your leg sorted. Is that OK?' Replied Tom hugging Sam tighter. She nodded into his chest.

Tom called the ambulance and it arrived shortly. Luckily, Iain wasn't working so it was Jeff and Dixie who climbed out of the ambulance.

'Alright mate!' Said Jeff 'what seems to be the matter?'

'Its Sam.. Again' replied Tom releasing his grip on Sam.

'What have you done now princess?' Said Jeff kneeling down to talk to Sam.

'I slipped on the patch of ice and hurt my knee' she said.

'OK. How about we sort you out some pain relief and then get you into the ambulance.' Said Dixie

'Please can you hurry up please I'm freezing' said Sam sounding slightly annoyed

'Right you are!' Replied Jeff

* * *

A few minutes later Sam was propped up on the ambulance with her knee in a splint. She had been given morphie that had turned the pain in her knee to a dull ache. Tom was right by her side, just like the last time she had ridden in an ambulance.

When they arrived at the ED they where bombarded by nurses.

'This is Sam. Twenty-eight years old. Slipped on some ice while running. She's got a closed dislocation of the right knee. Wasn't KO'd and she has had 5 of morphine to help with the pain.

'OK thank you! Right can we get another line in and give her a litre of saline and some one get onto xray' said Zoe undoing the splint to check the blood circulation.

'Is it really bad?' Sad Sam.

'I don't know yet Sam. We just have to wait until you've had your xray.' Replied Zoe as the resus phone rang.

A few minutes later Max walked in to take Sam for an Xray. She didn't want Tom to leave her but when they arrived at the doors to the room where the scanner was located he didn't have a choice.

'I'll be in the staff room' he said giving her a quick peck on the forehead. 'Maybe Max can come and get me when your done?'

'That's OK with me!' Replied Max wheeling Sam into the scanner room


	11. Chapter 11

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 11

After Sam had had her xray and was comfortably back in resus Zoe walked in looking her iPad which Sam assumed contained her xrays.

'Right..' she said not taking her eyes off the screen.

'Before you tell me anything please go and get Tom I want him here' interrupted Sam.

'Ok. Robyn can you please get Dr Kent from the staff room. Tell him Sam's out of xray' said Zoe.

A few seconds later Robyn reappeared with Tom following close behind.

'Hey..' he said kissing Sam.

'Moving on..' said Zoe clearing her throat. 'I'm sorry to say this Sam but your knee is dislocated. You haven't damaged your patella in anyway but you may have some ligament damage. I'll book you in for an MRI scan just to confirm that. But first we need to put your leg back into place! I'm sure you know the drill but I will run you through it anyway' said Zoe walking over to the drugs trolley to prep for the procedure.

'Are you ready for this?' asked Tom.

'Well they are going to have to do it at some point so they might as well get it over and done with!' Said Sam sighing.

'Right Sam, I'm going to give you some more morphine and some ketamine so then you will not feel a thing.' Said Zoe injecting something into Sam's IV.

'Will Tom be staying?' Asked Robyn

'Err yeah' said Tom sheepishly moving closer to where Sam's head was, not letting go of Sam's hand as he did so. When everyone was in place and it was time for Sam's knee to be put back into place Tom started to stroke her hair and whisper comforting things into her ear. Sam took a sharp intake of breath and this indicated to Tom that Zoe had finished.

'Sam, I'm just putting your leg into a splint and then we will take you back to xray to double check everything is OK' said Zoe.

Sam just simply nodded and before she knew it was in the xray scanner room again.

* * *

After the second Xray was given the OK by Zoe. Sam was now waiting for the physiotherapist to come and see her so she could go home. This was the best she had felt since she had arrived. Her knee would heal I time and her and Tom had there relationship on track. The physiotherapist came and went and jut as Sam was putting her hoddie back on Tom put his head around the curtain.

'Hey' he said sitting down on the bed.

'Hey yourself' she said shuffling closer to him and leaning into his shoulder.

'What did the physio say?' He said wrapping his arms around Sam.

'Nothing that we don't know already' she said yawning.

'How about you go to sleep for a bit and I'll go and get the car so we can go home?' Said Tom gently getting off the bed.

'Sounds good to me' replied Sam lying down on the bed.

'See you later' he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 12

Half an hour later Tom had just walked back into the ED after getting the car when Zoe called Tom into her office.

'Tom, I found something in Sam's blood results that I think you both should be aware of.' She said. 'Sam's pregnant, Tom. Congratulations.'

'What! Does she know? How far is she along?' Said Tom a huge smile on his face. He was going to become a father.

'Looking at the results I would guess that she is between six and eight weeks along. But we just need a midwife to confirm' said Zoe. 'Oh and I have signed all of the relevant paperwork for Sam's discharge so when you are ready you can go.'

'Thank you, Zoe. Thank you for everything' said Tom grabbing the door handle. He couldn't wait to tell everyone the great news.

'Tom wait' said Zoe. 'I'm really pleased for you both. You and Sam are going to make brilliant parents' As she said this she wrapped her hands around Tom. Zoe had never really shown her friendly side around Tom. She was always in clinical lead mode and didn't really show any emotion. He hoped that she showed him this side to her more often because he liked this newfound friendship.

* * *

Once Tom was reunited with Sam, after hearing the great news, they sat entwined in each others arms for at least ten minutes until Fletch came to clear the cubicle.

'Sorry! I wasn't interrupting anything was I?' He said.

'No' said Tom with a huge grin on his face.

'You're keeping something from me aren't you?' Said Fletch in his signature tone 'You are! Its written all over both of your faces! Come on you can tell Uncle Fletch!'

'Well if you promise to keep your mouth shut' said Tom 'You're not going to be the only one with kids around here. Sam and I, we're having a baby' he continued trying to hide his exitement.

'Oh! That's lovely! You two are going to make wonderful parents!' Said Fletch.

'Please keep your mouth shut though because if Robyn where to find out it would be around the hospital in a hour' said Sam.

'My lips are sealed! Now you two better get going. Tess will go spare if she finds out this cubicle isn't clear! Congratulations by they way!' Said Fletch as Tom helped Sam into a wheelchair and out of the ED doors.


	13. Chapter 13

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 13

**The Next Day... **

Sam awoke comfortably in Tom's arms. Her leg was propped up upon a pillow and she wasn't in any pain at all. Life couldn't be better. She then realised the great news they had heard yesterday. She was going to be a Mum. Her own mother had died when she was very young and she was determined to always do the very best for the child growing inside of her. She was pulled away from her thoughts by feeling Tom squrm underneath her.

'Good Morning' He said sleepily

'Good morning to you too!' She said slipping off him.

'I have to go to work today. I really don't want to' said Tom sitting up

'Oh, I surpose you could ask Zoe for today off. But you've already had enough time off because of me...' she said trailing off.

'And I haven't regretted one minute of it! I love you' he said kissing Sam on the nose.

'I love you too. Now go on get in the shower!' She replied pushing him out of the bed.

'Okay! Okay!' He said wondering into the ensuite.

* * *

When Tom arrived at work he was met with all of the ED staff. They had thrown them both a party. Zoe must have told them the news. He really wished she hadn't. He wanted to be able to share this moment with Sam.

'So where's the proud Mother?' Asked Iain.

'She's not feeling very well' Tom said sheepishly. He knew Sam wouldn't appreciate him telling Iain about her knee.

'Oh! Well give her my congratulations' he said patting Tom on the back. But as soon as Tom had turned his an to talk to Robyn and Jamie his smile faded. He was going to see Sam himself.

'Right everyone! Back to work we've go lives to save!' Said Charlie.

* * *

Tom was on his first break of the day and he wanted to see how Sam was. He dialed her number and she picked up on first ring.

'Hello' Said Sam on the other end of the phone.

'How is my beautiful fiancé feeling?' He asked

'Not good. I've been sick twice this morning. I don't know if its morning sickness or the medication for my my knee.' She said.

'I can ask Zoe if I can go home and be with you if that's what you want?' Asked Tom sounding conserned.

'Tom its fine. I'll be fine' she said as another wave of nausea hit her.

'Are you sure?' He said. Sam really didn't sound well.

'Yeah I'm fine! See you tonight' she said before hanging up the phone and vomiting into the washing up bowl beside her. She really didn't feel well.

* * *

Later that day Sam was asleep on the sofa when a knocking at the door woke her up. She hobbled over to the door using her crutches and opened it to find Iain standing there holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

'Hey!' He said grinning.

'Iain why are you here!' Asked Sam in annoyance. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

'Oh what a friendly welcome! What happened to you?' He said noticing Sam's crutches.

'I dislocated my knee running. Now if you had any sense you would leave me to recover in peace.' She said going to close the door.

'Sam wait'... Interrupted Iain. 'Congratulations. On the baby. Tom told me. Its obvious that I've come at the wrong time.' He finished walking off.

'Iain wait!' she said calling after him.

Iain didn't reply to this he simply turned around, smiled, and then continued walking.

* * *

As Tom opened the door to the flat he was greeted with the smell of chinese. Sam must have ordered in for them.

'Something smells nice!' He said walking into the lounge to find Sam unpacking their food.

'I thourght that I would surprise you' she said as he sat down next to her.

'Thank you' Tom replied kissing her passionately.

'No problems' she replied deepening the kiss then breaking away. 'Eat up before the food gets cold' she added.

'So.. Did you do anything nice today?' Asked Tom digging into his portion.

'No! I was asleep for most of the day. Oh Iain came to see me. Congratulated us on the baby.' Said Sam.

'He did did he?' Said Tom raising an eyebrow and making a mental note to talk to Iain.


	14. Chapter 14

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 14

**a/n Sorry This update is so late! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and you get everything that you asked for. Thanks for reading! **

It was six weeks after Sam had found out that she was pregnant and she was really suffering. She was up at 4am every morning being sick. Tom wanted to be by her side but she always brushed him off and told him to go back to sleep. She already acted like a zombie at work and i don't think that Zoe would appreciate having two zombie doctors around the department. Zoe had been understanding and had said that wasn't to work any night shifts under any circumstances. Sam has been eternally grateful for this but she knew that Tom and the other doctors would have to cover for her and this had made her feel very guilty. She hadn't spoken to Iain since he randomly turned up at her doorstep wishing her congratulations on the baby. And this was how she had wanted it to stay.

Her and Tom where on one of their rare days off and where planning on going shopping for the new baby. She had written a small list that had consisted of nappys, baby grows and a cot. It was already 10am and Sam really wanted to get going.

'Tom.. Wake up we need to get up if you want to get to the shops' She said kissing him on the forehead. Within seconds he turned over and opened his eyes.

'Good Morning' He mumbled half asleep.

'Come on we need to get ready to go' She said getting out of bed and walking towards the en suite.

'Where are we going?' He asked pushing himself into a more seated position and running his had through his hair.

'Shopping for stuff for the baby! We agreed this ages ago Tom' she called out from the en suite.

'Oh' He said walking into the en suite and looking at his fiancée in the reflection of the mirror.

'Have I ever told you how lovely you look in ?' he said wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

'Don't Tom' she said untangling herself from his arms 'I look and feel awful' she continued walking towards the bathroom cabinet.

'You look gorgeous!' Said Tom 'If you don't feel up to shopping we can go another time?'

'No, I really just want to get baby shopping out of the way' she said talking two paracetamol. 'Now hurry up and get into the shower you really smell' she said walking out of the bathroom with a cheeky grin on her face.

'Oui!' Said Tom throwing a towel at the doorway that narrowly missed Sam. 'I could say the same about you!'

* * *

Half an hour later Sam and Tom where walking around mothercare hand in hand. They didn't know the sex of there baby yet so decided to leave buying clothes until later into the pregnancy.

'Awww! Tom look at this!' Said Sam picking up a ballerina costume.

'That's cute. But if we have a boy what are we going to do with it?' Said Tom raising and eyebrow.

'Who says we are going to have a boy?' she said moving closer to him.

'I have my suspicions!' he said kissing Sam on the lips.

'And when are you ever right?' She said before going in for a deeper kiss.

Breaking away Tom said 'Come on lets get some lunch. I'm starving'

'Ok, But only if I get to choose where we eat' said Sam.

'Of course!' He said wrapping his arm around Sam.

'So where do you want to eat?' asked Tom when they where out of the shop.

'KFC!' Said Sam.

'Errr are you sure?' Said Tom 'What happened to the health concious Sam? Its like a heart attack in a bucket!' he joked.

'Why would I say if it i didnt want it' She said.

'Its just a few weeks ago you compared KFC to a heart attack in a bucket' Replied Tom looking at Sam.

'Well I wasn't pregnant then was I?' Said Sam leading Tom into the restaurant.

'What ever you say' Said Tom following her in.

* * *

When Sam and Tom had finished their meal and driven home Tom's mobile started to ring. It was Zoe.

'Hey Tom, Can I ask you to do me a favour?' She said on the other end of the line.

'Yeah sure! What would you like me to do?' he asked.

'You couldn't possibly come into work tonight? You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an absolute emergency. It's just Ash and Charlie are both off sick and we are in the middle of a Norovirus epidemic. I would ask Sam as well but I don't want to put the baby at risk.' Said Zoe sounding very stressed.

'Zoe calm down. Yes I can work tonight I just have to run it past Sam. I'll ring you back when I know for definite' replied Tom.

'Thank you so much. Your a lifesaver Tom! Next time we go to the pub ill buy you a drink.' Said Zoe.

'No problem. I'll call you back once I know for sure' Said Tom putting the phone down.

'Who was that?' questioned Sam looking up from the laptop and moving up to make space fr him on the sofa.

'It was Zoe. She wants me to go into work tonight.' He said sitting down on the sofa next to her.

'Your not going to go are you?' asked Sam putting her head on his shoulder.

'She says it's an emergency Ash and Charlie are both off Sick. I don't really want to but i think I'm going to have to' He replied putting his arm around Sam.

'Well if you are going in so am I' she said sleepily.

'No Sam. There has been an outbreak of the norovirus and I don't want you getting ill. Plus your shouldn't be working nights your exhausted as it is. Think of the baby' he said.

'Ok' Sam said finally giving into tiredness and falling asleep on Tom

'Sam, Wake up you can't fall asleep on me. I have to go to work soon' He said.

'Well if you don't mind I'm going to bed. See you when you get back in the morning' she said kissing Tom goodbye. Tom returned the kiss and when she was upstairs he phoned Zoe back and went on his way to work.


	15. Chapter 15

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 15

Sam awoke with a start. She felt for Tom's hand under the cover and then remembered where he was, working. She really wished he didn't have to work so many night shifts. Rolling over to look at the clock on Tom's bedside table. 5 am the clock read. She wished that Tom didn't go to work when Zoe had rung. Her nausea had gotten increasingly worse and it was stopping her from sleeping. She needed to get in contact with Tom to tell him she wasn't well. She decided to ring the ED and ask to speak to him.

'Hello, Holby City ED. How may I help you?' Noel said into the phone.

'Hey Noel. It's Sam' she said.

'Sam! How are you?' Replied Noel.

'I'm fine. Can you please put Tom on the phone?' asked Sam.

'Yeah Sure! In fact he's right here. Dr Kent phone call for you!' She heard him say.

'Hello?' hearing Tom's voice automatically calmed her nerves

'Tom, It's me' Said Sam 'Look I really don't feel well. I don't know whether it is just sickness from the pregnancy or the norovirus. Please just come home'

She was fighting back the tears.

'Shh. Sam it's ok. I was just on my way collect my stuff anyway. Don't worry I'll come straight home. I love you.' He said reassuringly.

'I love you too' she said before hanging up.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tom arrived home. As soon as he got home was engulfed into a hug by Sam.

'I missed you' She mumbled into his chest

'I missed you too' he said kissing the top of Sam's head. 'How about you go and lie on the sofa and ill fix you some water and dry toast. It might help you feel better'

Sam didn't say a word just nodded and walked into the lounge yawning.

Whilst Tom was preparing Sam's toast he heard her run upstairs to the toilet and be violently sick. She really wasn't well. He followed her to make sure that she was ok but found her crouched down by the toilet obviously exhausted from being up all right.

'Right lets get you into bed' He said helping her stand up.

'What's wrong with me?' said Sam as she climbed under the covers.

'It's probably just a stomach bug. You'll be fine in the morning' Said Tom trying to reassure Sam even through he didn't know what was wrong with her.

'Just try and get some rest and I will come and check on you in a few hours' He said kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the room closing He needed her out of the way so that he could call Zoe and ask for some advice.

Zoe picked up her mobile at the first ring.

'Tom? What's wrong? She asked.

'It's Sam. She's not very well. At first i thought it was morning sickness but she has had it consonantly for a few days. I just wanted some advice.' Tom said.

'What are some of her symptoms? Bring her into the ED if you want, we can run some tests.' said Zoe. She was starting to really worry about Sam.

'Vomiting, Nausea and Loss of appetite' Said Tom 'And I would bring her in but I don't think Sam would want everyone to make a fuss' replied Tom.

'Ok you can definitely rule out the norovirus and other stomach bugs because she hasn't had any diarrhoea. Tom, I really recommend that you come in. We don't have to log her as a patient and she can rest in the on call room so she isn't in the middle of the ED. Please Tom just bring her in' Said Zoe pleading with him.

'I'll just go and get Sam ready. We will be about half an hour. Thank you Zoe' Said Tom hanging up the phone and walking up the stair to go and wake Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 16

'Tom. Go away I'm trying to sleep.' Said Sam sleepily pulling the covers over her head. 'You told me to rest and now you telling me to wake up'

'Sam, We need to get you to the hospital. Your not well.' said Tom trying to reason with her.

'Tom I feel fine' She said as a wave of nausea hit her.

'No your not. Look I've arranged it all with Zoe. You don't have to be logged onto the ED system and you can use the on call room.' Said Tom pulling the duvet off her.

'Will there be food there?' Asked Sam sitting up.

'Yes! Now are you coming?' He asked walking toward the door.

'If you put it like that.. Then yes' She said walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

Half an hour later Sam and Tom arrived at the ED. They where met at the entrance by Zoe and Tess.

'Hey Sam, How have you been feeling?' asked Zoe as the four of them made there way to the on call room.

'We have set everything up for you already so you don't have to worry about anything. Just focus on getting better' Said Tess opening the door to revile a comfortably furnished room with an en suite bathroom.

'Now if you could just lie down so I can take some blood and get it sent off to the lab' said Zoe gesturing towards the bed.

Sam did as she was told and rolled up her sleeve so Zoe could insert the cannula. Zoe quickly extracted some blood from Sam and walked out of the room to send the samples to the lab.

'Would you like me to get you anything before I leave?' Asked Tess.

'Could you tell people to keep the noise down? It's just that I want to try and get some sleep and I know how loud the department can get' Said Sam.

'I'll see what I can do' replied Tess before closing the door and leaving Sam and Tom alone together.

'How about you lie on the bed and I'll give you a back rub, It might help you relax and ' Said Tom.

'Yes please' Said Sam turning over she she was lying on her front.

Within a few minuets of Tom rubbing Sam's back she fell into a deep sleep. Tom took this as a perfect opportunity to go and chase up Sam's test results.

'Zoe!' He shouted seeing her walk into her office.

'Tom, I've been meaning to talk to you. Sam's test results have come through' she said as her and Tom entered her office.

'Everything came back normal but she has a raised amount of progesterone. And that is what i think is causing her sickness and nausea. If I was to give a professional diagnosis I would say she had hyperemesis gravidarum. The is not cure for this but I can prescribe her some anti-emetic medication to help with the symptoms' continued Zoe typing up Sam's prescription.

'Thank You Zoe' Said Tom 'I'll tell Sam when she wakes up'

'Could you please wake her up now? I'll get Tess to come in and give her the first dose of medication' Said Zoe walking out of her office to find Tess.

'Will do' he said closing her office door behind him.

* * *

'Sam, Wake up. Zoe's got your test results and I've got you coffee' Said Tom gently shaking Sam, trying to wake her up. He had stopped off at the ED cafe on his way to the on call room for two coffees and a chocolate muffin. The muffin wasn't to bribe Sam to wake up it was more to make her feel better.

'Hey..' said Tom as Sam turned over and rubbed her eyes. 'How are you feeling?'

'A bit better.. Is that muffin for me?' She said noticing the muffin in Tom's hand.

'Yeah! I also got you a mocha. And don't worry ive already put two lumps of sugar in!' He said handing her the cup and muffin.

'This is why I am going to marry you!' She said standing up and wrapping her hands around his neck 'I love you' she said relaxing into into his embrace.

'I love you too' He said just as Tess burst into the room.

'Sorry! She said. 'I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. It's just Zoe said that I should give you the first dose of your anti-sickness medication.'

'It's fine!' Said Sam sitting down on the bed and taking the paper cup full if medication from Tess.

'If your sure.. Zoe should be in a few minutes to talk you through anything' said Tess handing her a cup of water.

'Talk of the devil' Said Tom as Zoe walked into the room.

'Nice to see your up Sam. I guess you must be feeling better and your appetite has returned' She said looking at the half eaten chocolate muffin on the table.

'Yeah, I think all that I needed was a good nights sleep. Tom did tell me that my results had come back. Was there anything abnormal?' Asked Sam.

'There was nothing to worry about. You just have a raised amount of progesterone in your bloodstream. And this is what i think was causing the sickness. Now i've written your a prescription for some anti-emetic medication to help with the sickness. Now that's you all sorted you are welcome to stay for another night if you wish or you can go now.' Said Zoe walking out of the room being followed by Tess.

'Tom... Can we go home now?' asked Sam

'I knew you where going to ask this! I don't think its the best thing. Just stay another night just to be sure' replied Tom.

'Only if I can fall asleep in your arms.' Replied Sam moving over so there was space for Tom on the bed.

'I'm sure that can be arranged!' said Tom taking his shoes off and getting into bed beside Sam and cuddling her.


	17. Chapter 17

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 17

Sam was now 19 weeks pregnant and she could have never felt better. Her sickness had subsided and she was off the anti-emetic medication that Zoe had prescribed her. She was only part time at work because Tom didn't want her to be under any stress. He was working full time plus extra because Ash had recently moved away and Zoe hadn't found a replacement for him yet. She knew what he was incredibly tired due to the fact he hadn't had a day off in the past month. He also hadn't been eating and that was very unlike Tom.

'Tom, maybe you should call in sick. You haven't been eating and you've got a really high temprature. Zoe will understand.' Said Sam as Tom walked into the kitchen one morning.

'I'm fine, Sam honestly' He said making himself a cup of coffee. Suddenly a wave of nausea over came him and he vomited into the sink.

'No, Tom. You are going back to bed. I'm calling Zoe and telling her that you are sick' Said Sam putting her hand on his shoulder and guiding him up the stairs to their bed room.

'Sam, there is no need. Please stay away from me I don't want you or the baby getting sick. But it's safe to say that I will not be going into work today.' He said trying to push Sam off him.

'OK, You go upstairs and get back into bed and I'll ring Zoe and tell her what is happening' Said said letting go of his shoulder.

Tom went up the remaining few steps and Sam went downstairs to find her mobile. Zoe picked up on first ring like always.

'Hey Sam. You don't happen to know where Tom is do you? It's just his shift was due to start at eight thirty and he's not here yet.' She said.

'Yeah, I was just calling you to tell you where he is. He's not well Zoe. I don't know what's wrong with him he's not been himself this week. Not eating and we all know that's very out of character for Tom. I'm not sure when he will be back either. If you need me to come in and cover for him then I can.' Said Sam sounding worried.

'Ok, Thank you for letting me know. And I've already organised a locum so I'm sure that we will manage. Anyway! Wish Tom a speedy recovery and if his condition gets any worse please don't hesitate to ring me. Bye Sam' replied Zoe before she hung up.

Now that was all in order she made Tom some dry toast in the hope that it will settle his stomach. When she was outside their bedroom door ready to give Tom his food all she heard was him gagging trying to bring up what ever was left in his stomach. This was going to be a long day she thought.

* * *

It was now 6pm and Tom had just managed to get to sleep after being sick on and off all day. Sam was in the lounge watching the TV all she wanted to do was snuggle up in bed with her fiancée but she didn't want to get sick. Suddenly he heard a large bang come from her and Tom's bedroom.

'Tom?' she said getting up off the sofa. Tom didn't reply and she knew something was wrong.

'Tom, I told you to stay in bed.' she said walking up the stairs.

'Ouch! Ahh!' She heard him say from their room.

'Tom? What's wrong?' Said Said opening the door and seeing him leaning against the bed clutching his back.

'Nothing.' He said walking towards the en suite bathroom 'I was just going to the toilet and I stubbed my toe' He said smiling.

'If you stubbed your toe then why where your holding into your back like some sort of old man?' Said Sam cocking and eyebrow.

'Ok Ok!' he said putting his hands up in mock surrender 'I didn't stub my toe. I just had a sudden sharp pain in my kidneys that all. Look I've got a family history of kidney problems. Its probably nothing but...' he said trailing off.

'You should have told me! We could go into the ED and get it checked out or I could ring Zoe and tell her to come and have a look?' She said putting one hand on her bump and other on his back.

'No, I don't want to bother Zoe. Its probably nothing anyway.' replied Tom walking away from where Sam was stood and over to the bed.

'What happens if it is something serious Tom? What happens if its life threatening? I do want this little one to meet it's Daddy.' She said trying to get Tom to ring Zoe.

'And i want to meet my little son or daughter.' He said wrapping his arm around Sam's arms and rubbing her 19 week bump.

'Please let me ring Zoe and ask her to come a check you over then' she said into his chest.

'Ok then.' He said giving into Sam.

'I'll go and get my phone then' She said untangling herself from Tom.


	18. Chapter 18

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 18

Five Minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Zoe. She has brought a few things from the hospital with her to help give Tom a diagnosis.

'He's upstairs in our bedroom. You head on upstairs and i'll be up in a second. I don't know if he's still asleep, he was when I left him.' Said Sam turning the kettle on. 'Coffee?'

'Yes Please!' Said Zoe walking up the stairs and into Sam and Tom's bedroom. Tom was propped up upon three pillows and was fast asleep.

'Awwwh! He looks so cute when he sleep' Said Zoe as Sam walked in with Zoe's coffee and a green tea for herself.

'Don't I know it. I get to wake up to this every morning' Sam said with a smile on her face.

'Will you two please be quite. I'm trying to sleep' he mumbled.

'It's time to wake up now. Zoe is here to check you over.' Said Sam grabbing hold of his hand. After a while he opened his eyes.

'Welcome back to the land of the living Tom!' Said Zoe putting on some gloves. 'I'm going to need to game some blood and I need a urine sample.' Asked Zoe holding out a sample pot.

'I've only just woken up! Take the blood first and then I can do the urine sample later' protested Tom.

'What ever you say!' Said Zoe preparing the equpitment needed for her to take some blood.

Tom gave Zoe his arm and patted the bed to indicate that Sam should join him on the bed.

'Do you need mummy to hold your hand?' She said leaping into his arms.

'No I just wanted cuddle my to be wife because I've been to Ill to do it recently. I love you' he said leaning in for a kiss.

'I love you too' she said deepening the kiss.

'Right all done! Urine sample now' Zoe said breaking the couple apart.

'Alright Alright! Gosh Zoe your worse than Sam!' He said causing Sam to give him a very dirty look.

* * *

A few minutes later Tom emerged from the ensuite bathroom with the sample pot full. It was a pinky-yellow colour and both Zoe and Sam looked at each other and said the same thing 'Kidney Stones'

'What!' Tom said seeing the funny look both women had on their face.

'Have you seen the colour of your urine?' Sam said pointing at the kidney dish that contained Tom's sample pot.

'Oh yeah that..' He said sheepishly running his hand throught his hair. 'Does that mean I have to go to the hospital?'

'Yes' Zoe and Sam said at the same time.

'Look you put some clean pajamas on and pack a bag me and Sam will just be outside' continued Zoe.

When they where both outside of the door, Sam put her hand on her bump and ran her hand through her hair and said 'Why do men have to be to stubborn?'

'I don't know Sam. Look, you don't have to come with us. You obviously exhausted. I can keep you updated and you can come and sit with him in the morning' said Zoe. She didn't want Sam to get ill because she had not had any sleep.

'Tom needs me, Zoe. He might have a tough exterior but really he's a big baby inside' she said rubbing her bump. 'You saw what he was like when you where taking blood. Right, I need to get changed out of this' replied Sam gesturing towards her onsie.

'Tom I hope your decent! I'm coming in!' She said opening the door. Tom was stood there in just his boxers

'Why didn't you knock?' Tom asked Sam.

'This is my bedroom as well as yours. I shouldn't have to knock' she replied.

'Fair enough. Why did you come in here anyway?' He said pulling a T-shirt over his head.

'To get changed' she replied walking towards the ensuite clutching some leggings and a top.

'Your coming with me?' Questioned Tom.

'And there was me thinking you would love to have me around!' Shouted Sam from the ensuite.

'I do want you to come but it's half past ten at night! Your normally asleep by now.' Said Tom walking into the ensuite to collect his toothbrush.

'Come on you two! I haven't got all day! I'm calling the taxi now!' Said Zoe from the landing.

* * *

Half an hour later Tom, Sam and Zoe where in the taxi on the way to holby city ED.


	19. Chapter 19

What Ever It Takes 

Chapter 19

When the three of them arrived they where met with the most horrible sight. People where throwing up into kidney dishes in the waiting room and the whole ED smelt like stale vomit.

'This is just what we need!' Said Sam gripping hold of Tom's hand 'Right come on! We should be used to this by now we are both doctors!'

'Sam, No, I don't want to be ill and i'm sure you don't want to be ill. Can we just go home and come back another day?' Said Tom pulling her towards the entrance.

'It might be to late in a few days Tom! You could develop an infection! I suppose we could try St James' Said Sam turning to Zoe.

'I can't guarantee that St James will not be the same. And I think Sam is right you could develop an infection and i'm sure you know the consequences of that' Said Zoe sticking up for Sam.

'Think of the baby' Sam whispered in Tom's ear. She had tears forming in her eyes because she just wanted Tom to take her advice for one. Tom saw this and finally gave in.

'Ok, Only if you promise me that you will go home as soon as I am admitted to a ward. I don't want you to get over tired.' Said Tom putting his arm around Sam and walking towards the ED reception with Zoe infront of them.

'Noel, Admit Tom as a patient. I'm taking him straight to CDU. I'll explain more later' Said Zoe as the walked past the big queue in people waiting to be checked in.

'How come he gets to be admitted instantly? I've been waiting for over three hours!' Said a woman near the back of the queue.

'Yeah! Why does he get priority over us!' A man chipped in.

'If you would all please calm down!' said Noel as more people decided to join in the debate. Zoe saw that the situation was getting out of hand so decided to intervene. Before she did she said to Tom and Sam.

'Go and get comfortable in CDU, I think bay 1 is free. I'll be along in a moment'

She walked behind the desk and asked Noel what the problem was.

'They are not happy because Dr Kent go to go straight through to CDU when the have to wait around' He said. 'I've tried to expain that we are very busy and if they would wait their turns but they are not listening'

'Right' She said.

'Will everyone please quite down and listen! As some of you may know there as been an outbreak of the norovirus and the department is really struggling. So I would like anyone who is non-urgent to go and see their GP in the morning. You may stay if you fall under the at risk criteria. This includes pregnant women, babies, children under 5 and anyone over the age of 50. If you are staying please sit down and wait your turn' Shouted Zoe over the crowd. The crowd around the reception desk qucikly dispersed as people went back to their seats.

'That sorted that out' Zoe said turing to Noel. 'Now can you log Tom in as a patient please he's already in CDU'

'No problem Zoe' Noel said calling after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom had made himself comfortable on the bed in CDU and Sam had gone off to the toilet, the baby was now at the stage where it was constantly pressing on her bladder. Tom was just drifting up to sleep when Zoe and Sam burst into the cubicle startling him slightly.

'You should have knocked!' He said rubbing his forehead.

'Knock on a curtain?' Said Sam sarcastically.

'Nevermind! Now Tom you've got two options. One you can stay in the ED overnight and we can do a renal ultasound in the morning or we do the ultrasound now and if all is well you can go home' said Zoe. 'I'll leave you alone for a few moments while you make your decision.' She said closing the curtain behind her.

'So what are you going to do?' Asked Sam sitting down in the chair and yawning.

'Have the scan now' he said 'I want to be out of this place as soon as possible. And I'm sure you do to judging by the amount of times you have yawned since we arrived'

'I'm not tired honest!' Said Sam rubbing her eyes so she appeared more awake.

'Sam please don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes' replied Tom pushing hair out of Sam's eyes just as Zoe walked into the cubicle.

'Have you two made a decision yet?' She asked.

'Tom says he wants to have the ultrasound now' said Sam yawning again.

'OK I'll just go and prepare the equpitment' said Zoe walking out of the cubicle to fetch the scanner.

'Maybe we can ask her to take a look baby after she has finished with me!' Said Tom when Zoe was out of earshot.

'I don't think that will be nessasry. I've already booked the 20 week scan.' She replied.

'Oh! When is it?' Questioned Tom.

'It's next week sometime. You'll have to look in the diary' replied Sam as Zoe walked in with Fletch wheeling the ultrasound behind her.

'Right!' Said Zoe applying some gel to the ultrasound probe. 'This is going to be a bit cold'

As soon as the gel had made contact with Tom's skin his face screwed up.

'You could have warned me!' Said Tom elbowing Sam in the ribs 'You've done this before!'

'OK.' Said Zoe looking at the image on the screen. 'I've got a clear view of your kidney here and I'm afraid it's bad news! I can see a very large stone in one of your upper renal pyramids. I'll get on urology to see about getting you a bed up there.' Said Zoe wiping the gel of Tom's stomach and walking out of the cubicle.

'Would you like me to fix you some more pain relief?' Said Fletch while he hooked Tom up to some fluids.

'Yes please' Mumbled Tom. He wasn't happy with Zoe's diagnosis. He hated being ill and all he really wanted to do was snuggle up in their bed at home with Sam. Not sat in a hospital where people where vomiting left right and centre.

'I'm going to go and get a drink. Would you like one?' Sad Sam groaning as she got up off the chair.

'Yes please. A cup of tea with..' he said.

'With a dash of milk!' Interupted Sam before Tom could finish.

'You know me to well' he said smiling as she walked out of the cubicle.

* * *

'I've got you your..' said Sam trailing off as she entered the cubicle and saw Tom fast asleep.

'Awh!' She said looking at him sleeping. She put her cup down on the bedside table and settling herself into the chair. It looked like this would be the first of many nights spent sleeping in a chair beside her fiancés bed.


	20. Chapter 20

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 20

The next morning Tom awoke before Sam.

'Sam' he said nudging her 'Wake up you'll get backache from the chair'

Almost instantly Sam opened her eyes.

'Good morning' Tom said sitting up with a goofy grin on his face.

'Did I really sleep in this chair all night?' She asked rubbing her bump.

'You must of.' He said pulling the covers off himself and dangiling his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up.

'Where are you going?' She asked sitting up and groaning.

'To the toilet' he replied pulling on a hoodie over his pajamas.

'I might join you' said Sam 'But you will have to help me up'

'Of course madame!' Said Tom offering her his hand and heaving her out of the chair.

'Oww. Tom please be gentle. Precious cargo!' She said slapping him playfully and gesturing towards her bump.

'I'm sorry' he said wrapping his arms around her bump and resting his hands on it.

'Do you feel what I feel, Tom?' said Sam with a huge smile on her face.

'Is that our baby kicking?' Said Tom and Sam just simply smiled.

After a little while of just standing enjoying each others embrace, Sam started to squirm.

'If I don't get to a toilet soon there is going to be a little puddle on the floor' she said gripping hold of Tom's hand and guiding him out of the cubicle.

'But I was enjoying that.' He said with a disappointed look on his face.

'Well maybe if you wait here We can finish up where we left off when I come out' she said before she disappered into the ladies. Just She did the Zoe spotted him waiting.

'Ahh Tom! Nice to see your feeling better. There will be a bed up on urology in about half an hour so I will come and speak with you then' she said before walking off. Just seconds later Sam came out from the toilet.

'Hey' he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Let's go back to the cubicle and pickup where we left off' she said.

When they got back to Tom's cubicle Zoe was waiting for them.

'The wonderers return!' She said while flipping through Tom's notes.

'Sorry, I needed to stretch my legs' said Tom winking at Sam causing her to blush.

'As I said to you before there is a bed upstairs waiting for you. Max should be along soon too take you up. Ah here he is' continued Zoe as Max set up the bed ready to move Tom. 'I will be up later to see how your doing'

* * *

When they arrived at the urology ward it was like alien territory for Sam and Tom.

'I feel just a little bit out of my depth here' Sam whispered to Tom when he had been assigned a bay.

'You can say that again' said Tom just as a tall bald man with glasses made his way towards them.

'Hello, Dr Kent.' He said looking at Tom's notes.

'It's Tom please' replied Tom leaning over to shake his hand.

'And this must be Mrs Kent?' He questioned.

'This is Sam.. I mean Dr Nicholls. She's my fiancée' said Tom gesturing towards Sam.

'It's lovely to meet you.' Said Sam shaking the man's hand.

'Well I'm Mr Dawson and I will be your consultant while you are here.' He said looking back at Tom. 'Your CT scan is booked for half an hour so I will leave you two alone until then'

'Well that was uncomfortable' Said Sam as soon as Tom's consultant was on the other side off the ward.

'Tell me about It!' Replied Tom.

'I can't believe he automatically assumed I was your wife!' She said looking around.

'He probably saw the ring and just assumed' Tom replied with a confused look on his face. 'Sam what are you looking for?'

'A chair to sit on. My back is bloody killing me!' She said.

'Well it's your own fault you where the one who slept in that chair!' Replied Tom with a smug look on his face.

'Watch it. Look there's a chair over there. Do you think they would mind if I stole it?' Said Sam practically running towards the chair. She picked up the chair and put it back down at Tom's bedside.

'Ahh! That's better' She said after she sat down 'I could really use a back rub though' She continued looking pleadingly at Tom.

'We can't do it here' replied Tom.

'Please Tom it really hurts! Please!' Pleaded Sam.

'No! What happens if someone bursts in on us? Anyway I've got my CT in a few minutes.' Said Tom throwing his hands up in frustration.

'Can I have one later?' she said pouting.

'Maybe' Tom replied.

Before long it was time for Tom's CT. A porter came to collect him but just before he went into the scanner room Sam stopped the bed, kissed Tom on the forehead and said. 'I Love You'

Tom simply replied with a 'You too' before the porter wheeled him away.

* * *

When Tom returned from his scan her found Sam sound asleep in the chair. She had taken to having a midmorning nap, when she wasn't working, because the baby tired her out. Tom decided to use this time to mull things over. He was going to marry the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world. This woman was also carrying his child that he couldn't wait to meet. He hoped that she was having a boy so he could teach him how to ride a bike and play football at the park. On the other hand he wanted a daughter that he could spoil rotten. He was pulling out of his thoughts by Sam rustling in the seat next to him.

'How long have you been back?' She asked opening her eyes.

'About fifteen minutes' He said sitting up.

'Why did you wake me up?' She said raising her voice slightly.

'Because you need your sleep Sam! You hardly got a decent nice sleep in the ED. How about you go home, have a shower and get some sleep.' suggested Tom,

'But I don't want to leave you' She said concerned.

'I'll be fine!' Said Tom.

'Ok' She said biting her lip 'I'll only be a few hours' She said getting up and kissing him on the cheek before walking or rather waddling out of the ward.


	21. Chapter 21

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 21

On way out of the hospital Sam bumped into Robyn and Jamie.

'Hey Sam! Fancy seeing you here!' Said Robyn.

'Yeah.. Hey' Replied Sam she really wasn't in the mood to talk to the hyperactive nurses.

'Why are you here? I thought you where still on leave?' Asked Jamie.

'I am. It's just Tom is sick and he is just getting checked over' replied Sam. She didn't really want to go into details because if she told any of these two it would be around the hospital in a matter of hours.

'Oh! Give him our best' said Robyn patting Sam on the back

'Robyn, we better get going as our break is almost over and you know what charile is like if we are late.' Said Jamie walking along the corridor a little.

'Yeah! It was nice to see you!' said Robyn before both of the nurses walked off.

* * *

When Sam had gone home, Had a shower and got some sleep she returned to the hospital. She found Tom propped up on pillows playing on his ipad.

'Your supposed to be resting' She said approaching his bed.

'Oh Hello! I am resting. I'm just playing on the ipad at the same time' replied Tom with a smirk on his face.

'This is why i love you' Said Sam leaning in for a kiss. Before she got there she heard someone clear their throat behind them. It was Tom's consultant.

'Sorry to interrupt but I have the results of your CT scan.' Said Mr Dawson. 'And im afraid its bad news. You have a stone that is the size of a five pence piece in one of your upper pyramids. Because the stone is so big your going to need surgery in the next few days. We have a spot tomorrow at 9:30am so i will just get you booked in.' He finished before walking off.

'Well that was pleasant news!' Said Tom before he noticed that Sam had tears in her eyes. 'hey.. What's wrong?'

'Its nothing' She said rubbing her eyes.

'Come here' Said Tom patting the bed and opening his arms.

'Just let my close these first' She said getting up and pulling the curtains around the bed and climbing into Tom's arms

'Now tell me what's' wrong' He asked stroking her hair.

'I'm just worried about the surgery that's all' She said allowing a tear to fall down her cheek.

'Sam.. Its nothing to be worried about. I'll be fine' He said resting his hand on her bump and feeling their baby kick.

'I know... But what if things aren't ok? What happens if you don't get to meet our baby?' She said crying some more.

'Shhh... Sam its going to be ok.' Said Tom even though he was worried about his surgery too.

* * *

A few hours past with Sam and Tom enjoying each others embrace and it was 9pm and Sam had already fallen asleep on Tom. He didn't think that that nursing staff or the other patients would appreciate having a middle aged pregnant woman sleeping on the ward.

'Sam babe wake up..' She said gently nudging her.

'Go away' She said rolling over.

'Look Sam you can't spend that night here' He said trying to make her sit up.

'Why? You are?' She said still with her eyes closed.

'This is a men's ward Sam!' Said Tom and with that Sam shot up.

'I'm going home. I'll see you in the morning' She said getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

'Bye' he said yawning.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is really short the next one will be much longer I promise! **


	22. Chapter 22

What Ever It Takes

Chapter 22

It was the morning of Tom's surgery and Sam had just arrived on the ward. She had arranged with Zoe to work a shift in cubicles whilst Tom was is theatre to keep herself occupied. When she had arrived Tom as already dressed in a hospital gown and attached to a morphine drip. His consultant was stood by the side of him obviously explaining the procedure.

'And here is the leading lady' Said Tom seeing Sam walking up the ward holding a travel mug full of green tea. 'Have a nice lie in did we?'

'Sorry I'm late. I had something to sort out downstairs' she said.

'It's Fine.' Said Mr Dawson. 'As i was just saying that because of the size of your partners stone the surgery cannot be done laparoscopically. This means a longer stay in hospital and longer off work.'

'And Tom is 100% fine with all of this?' Questioned Sam. It wasn't like Tom to want to have time off.

'If I wasn't why would I have signed this' Said Tom indicating the consent from on the table.

'You went ahead and signed without me being here?' Said Sam in a surprised tone.

'Yeah! Now all I need for you to do is sign here' He said pointing to the dotted line and handing her the pen. Sam hesitated before taking the pen off of him and signing the piece of paper.

'I'll see you in theatre Dr Kent' said Mr Dawson shaking Tom's hand and walking off.

'Is it that time already?' asked Sam seeing a porter to take Tom away.

'It must be' He said kissing Sam on the cheek 'I love you'

'I love you too' Said Sam sliding off the bed. 'I'll be here when you wake up' she called after him.

* * *

Half and hour after Tom was taken up to surgery Sam was sat down in the ED staffroom. She had tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Tom because that would worry him even more than he was already worried. She was about to get up and see her first patient when Fletch walked in.

'Hey Sam! Are you alright?' He said.

'Yeah! i was just about to come and get my first patient actually' She said swallowing her tears.

'Are you sure?' He said noticing her slightly red eyes 'Tom's surgery is today isn't it?' he said clocking on to why she was acting so strange.

'Yes' She mumbled unable to keep her tears in any longer.

'Come here' Fletch said as he enveloped Sam into a hug 'Shhh Its ok. Tom's going to be fine'

'But what if he isn't?' She said sobbing into his chest.

'He will be! He's a strong man! My Dad had the same operation and he was over double Tom's age and he came out ok' said Fletch rubbing her back.

After a while Sam's sobs had faded into hiccups and Fletch finally let her go.

'Thank You' She said 'I feel really silly for crying so much about something so small'

'Don't worry about it Sam. Talking about crying at things that are silly, when Nat was pregnant with Mikey she cried for a whole week stragit just becasue our goldfish had died!' He said rubbing her arm.

'That's where you two have been!' Said Zoe putting her head inside of the staffroom door 'I've got paitets waiting to see you both!'

'Sorry Zoe' They both said as they walked out of the staffroom.

* * *

It was 4:30pm and Sam had just changed out of her scrubs and into her normal clothes. She had only worked a short shift because she was technically still on sick leave.

When she had changed and filled up her travel mug with tea she made he way up to see Tom. She had told him he would have been by his bedside when he woke up bu the ED has be ridiculously busy so she couldn't. When she finally arrived Tom was propped up on two pillows playing on his ipad.

'I thought you'd forgotten me' he said not looking up from the ipad.

'I'm sorry.' replied Sam sitting down in the chair next to Tom's bed. 'We where really busy down at the ED'

'You worked a shift?' he questioned turning off the ipad.

'Yeah' She replied 'Don't worry! Everything was fine!' she said noticing the worried look on his face. 'Anyway how did the surgery go?'

'It went fine. I'm a bit sore but that's to be expected. Thank you for asking, Doctor Nicholls' he said leaning in and kissing her.

'Not here Tom' She said pulling away. She could see the patient in the bed next to Tom looking at them disapprovingly.

'Why can't I kiss my fiancée?' He said.

'Because that old man there is looking at us funny! and to be really honest its making me feel really uncomfortable' she said through gritted teeth.

'Wow! Some one is really hormonal!' Replied Tom smiling.

'Well that's to be expected isn't it' she mumbled rubbing her bump.

'Oh I do Love you!' he said 'Now go home and get some rest you look absolutely exhausted'

'Are you sure? I can stay if you want' she said rubbing her eyes.

'I'll be fine! You've heard that the surgery when well so please go and get some rest' he said placing his hand on top of hers.

'I suppose you should be getting some sleep aswell and I am keeping you awake...' She replied.

'Honestly i'll be fine!' he said.

'I'll see you in the morning' She said kissing him.

* * *

A few hours later Tom had just woken up from his nap when he saw Fletch coming down the ward holding a bunch of grapes.

'Ahh Tom!' he said breaking into a speed walk.

'Hey Fletch. What are you doing here?' He said stretching.'

'I wanted to come and see my best doctor friend!' he said putting the grapes on the table. 'Only joking Sam said that I should come check on you'

'Sam sent you to spy on me?' he said.

'Basically yeah!' He said picking a grape off the stalk and popping it in his mouth.

'She is such a little sneak!' Said Tom laughing.

'She only cares about you!' Said Fletch getting another grape and flicking it at Tom.

'I think she cares to much sometimes' Replied Tom flicking the grape back at Tom.

'It's normal mate! When Nat was pregnant she wouldn't let me even go out to the pub! She was worried that I might have an accident or something. You've just had major surgery so she bound to be a little bit worried for you' Said Fletch 'Right I have to go now! See you soon' Said Fletch walking away.


End file.
